


Unexpected Guest

by AquaBurst07



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Marco wearing a dress, Tom messes with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sees a very familiar face at a party, so he decides to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

Tom took a sip of his drink, leaning against the table. Star, who wore a red gown, walked into the room. Another person walked beside her. Someone who he recognised. The one that embarrassed him in front of everyone. The person, this time wore a dress. 

A side of his lip tugged up. …This gives him an idea. 

Boots clapped against the floor as the music changed to a slower melody. 

“You wanna dance?” Tom said, holding out his hand.

“Um…I don’t…” 

“Come on. I won’t bite.” 

A bead of sweat dropped down his face, eyes darting about. 

“Okay.” 

Tom wrapped his arms around his waist and the person tangled his arms around his shoulders. They swayed to the music. 

“So, what’s your name? Never got it before.” 

“Maria.” 

Tom almost rolled his eyes at that. He knew by the sweat dropping down his face and lack of eye contact that he was lying. All the more to mess with him. 

“Pretty name. Say. I think I recognise you from somewhere.” 

“You must be mistaken,” Maria said, tensed up. 

“I do. You were with Star last time.” 

“I…” Maria trailed off. 

“You looked kind of cute back then.” 

Face went red. “Thanks.” 

Tom did admit, Maria…or whatever his real name was cute with his brown eyes and dark hair. A flaming rose appeared in his hand. 

“Sorry,” Maria said, letting go of his hands. “I have to go.” 

Maria rushed off, no doubt to meet up with Star. Just what were they up too…


End file.
